


Ese Aroma

by TheFortune



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFortune/pseuds/TheFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise se le iba a declarar a Akira y esperaba que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero no esperaba ese aroma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot mezclando mis parejas favoritas Haise x Akira y Kaneki/Haise x Rize

Un alegre grupo en la cafetería re bromea y ríe constantemente, una camarera de cabello celeste los mira con un deje de rabia y tristeza.

Haise en cuanto entró sintió un aroma agradable, algo familiar y placentero, pero decide ignorarlo mientras bebe su café con diseño de conejo, Akira, Shirazu, Mutsuki y Saiko comen pastel. Las bromas continúan pero a menudo es como si Akira y Haise inconscientemente ignorasen a los demás, solo fijándose el uno en el otro, Shirazu y Saiko ponen en marcha su plan.

-Tienes que ir al baño- le susurra Saiko a Mutsuki.  
-¿Eh? No, no tengo…-Saiko bota su pastel sobra las piernas de Mutsuki-¡Hey! ¿Qué…  
-¡Pero que torpe Muchan! ¡Tienes que limpiarte inmediatamente!- Arrastra a una confundida Mutsuki.  
-¿Qué haces Saiko?  
-¿No es obvio? Shirazu y yo estamos intentando ayudar a Maman…- Se ocultan detrás de una esquina, mirando hacia la mesa en la que estaban.  
-¿Ayudar a Sasaki-sensei?-Saiko se golpea la cara.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado?¡A Maman le gusta Mado-san!-Mutsuki parece contrariada.  
-¿…Que? ¡Eso no es cierto, ellos solo son amigos…! ¡No puedes decir algo así solo basándote en conjeturas!-en serio estaba muy enojada.  
-Wow tranquilo, si no fueras hombre pensaría que te gusta Maman…espera, ¿¡Eres gay!?-ahora Mutsuki se golpea la cara- pero como sea, a Maman le gusta Akira, ayer le pidió a Shirazu que los dejáramos solos cuando viniésemos aquí- la cara de Mutsuki es una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y enojo, pero Saiko no se percata-¡Así que ahora cállate y mira que pasa!

En la mesa siguen conversando Haise, Akira y Shirazu, este último está decidido a llevar a cabo la última parte del plan maestro.  
-¡Oh vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo! Le prometí a mi novia que saldríamos hoy, tengo que irme.  
-Tú no tienes novia- le dice Akira.  
-Ahora si- sale corriendo de la cafetería y se oculta tras una ventana para ver lo que sucede.  
-¿Tiene novia?  
-Es una chica dulce, no durará mucho con Shirazu…- responde Haise mientras ella ríe- Akira necesito preguntarte algo…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Tu…?-mantiene una sonrisa persistente mientras la mira, ella también sonríe.  
-¿Yo…?  
-¿Tu querrías...?-ella lo mira expectante-Quiero decir… que… yo te a…-la frase se queda a la mitad, Akira se fija en que a la camarera se le cayó un plato, pero Haise ni siquiera se percata, acaba de sonar una campana indicando que un cliente acaba de entrar.  
-Haise…?  
-Ese aroma…  
-¿Aroma? Haise estabas a punto de decir algo, ¿Qué era?- hay un deje de desesperación en su voz, Haise se levanta abruptamente y mira fijamente a la mujer que acaba de entrar a la cafetería.  
-¿Rize?-la mujer lo mira, su cabello purpura se mueve ligeramente.  
-¿Kaneki?-el avanza rápidamente hacia ella, se ha olvidado completamente de Akira, toca suavemente su mejilla y la besa, y ella corresponde el beso mientras se aferra a su cabello y el a su cintura.

Y mientras que dos personas se aman, una mujer se le escapa una lágrima sorprendida, una camarera rompe un plato por segunda vez en el día, un hombre normalmente callado suelta una palabrota, dos chicas quedan con los ojos y la boca abiertas, y un chico se pega a una ventana sin creer lo que ve.  
Y todo por ese aroma.


End file.
